JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge entry by LittleGlitterMonster
1. Beards

**Beards. **

"**It's so hairy!" Nina laughed with Joy, who had just come back to Anubis house.**

"**I would like it to be a bit longer though." Joy commented.**

"**So that's the first time you've seen one?" Nina asked.**

"**Yeah." Joy nodded**

**Fabian, who had been listening to the whole conversation, finally spoke up," What are you guys talking about?" He had a disgusted look on his face.**

"**Well Mr. Perv, it's not what you think it is!" Nina tried to contain her laughter," Joy just noticed Victor's beard."**

"**You just noticed it?" Fabian asked in disbelief. **

"**Shut up." Joy grumbled.**

"**I wonder why he did it…" The American wondered.," Victor!" She jumped of the couch and raced over to the kitchen where Victor was telling Trudy something.**

"**Nina, Don't!" Fabian called, but it was too late.**

"**Why did you grow your beard?" She innocently asked.**

"**Sorry?" Victor replied.**

"**Why did you grow your beard? It's so… Furry! " She began to feel his face.**

"**Get your hands off me, ! And that will be toilet duty for a week. I want to see my face in those toilet bowls." H punished the teen.**

"**Does food ever get stuck in it?" She curiously asked as she was handed the toothbrush. **

"**Go, now!" He scolded. **


	2. Bathrooms

**Bathrooms**

**Nina couldn't believe that she was getting toilet duty for asking Victor about his beard! She ran up to her room to change, for she did not want to scrub the toilets in her good clothes. She threw on a pair of short, white shorts and a pink, long-sleeved, button down blouse. She took her radio with her to the bathroom," might as well have fun." She mumbled to herself. **

**She set the radio on the counter and selected a random station. **

**Da da da da dadada**

**Da da da da dadada**

**Nina slid around in her socks," Just take those old records off the shelf!" She went into full rock star mode, hair whipping and all," I sit and listen to 'em by myself. Today's music 'aint got the same soul! I like that old time rock and roll!"**

**Jerome heard the music and grabbed the others. He smelled total humiliation in the air. Quietly, the whole house climbed the stairs. They followed the sound of the music. It was coming from… the girls bathroom? Fabian tried to hold in his laughter at what he saw. Nina was in a very short pair of cute shorts, lip syncing to "Old Time Rock and Roll". She moon walked and bumped into him. Embarrassed, she blushed.**

"**I was just…" She tried to think of something.**

**Joy walked into the bathroom and grabbed a rag and shower cleaner and began to clean the shower," Don't you take me to a disco!"**

**Amber grabbed the mirror cleaner and started to clean the mirror," I probably won't even get out on the floor!"**

**Patricia stepped foreword and broke out her rock star vocals," In ten minutes I'll be out the door!" She helped Joy clean the shower.**

"**Oh ohh." Mara began organizing the cabinets.**

"**I like that old time rock and roll!" All the girls sang while they cleaned.**

"**Still like that old time rock and roll!" He took a step towards Nina, who was amazed by his vocal ability," That kind of music just soothes my soul. Reminiscing 'bout the days of old, I like that old time rock and roll!" He stole a kiss from her and began to scrub the bathroom floor tiles. **

"**Won't go hear 'em play a tango!" Jerome tried to out do Fabian. His voice was by far the best, and everyone 'Whoo'ed. He helped Mara with organization. **

"**I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul!" Alfie bagged up the trash. **

"**There's only one sure way to get me to go!:" Mick sang as he put a new bag into the garbage can.**

"**Start play'n old time rock and roll!" All the guys sang, still cleaning. **

**Victor unplugged the radio," What is the meaning of this!" Everyone looked down," Everyone knows that you can't sing without me! Oooh, I like old time rock and roll!"**

"**Go victor!" The students cheered.**

"**Carry on then." He plugged the radio back in.**

"**Did Victor really just sing, and sound amazing?" Nina was dumbfounded. **

"**Forget Victor, did you hear Patricia's vocals? Those were kick ass!" Alfie praised. **

"**Best voice in the house?" Joy asked.**

"**For the girls Patricia and Nina is second place. For the guys Jerome and Fabian is second place. Agreed?" Mara announced.**

"**Agreed!" Everyone shouted.**

**Who knew beards could turn into musicals?**


	3. Ghost T rated

**Ghost**

"Dude, is that the new Stephen King movie?" Fabian asked his roomate.

"Yah, fancy watching it?" He asked while popping it into the laptop.

"Sure." He shrugged. Actually, Fabian was terrified of scary movies. However, Mick would never let Fabian live it down if he skipped out on it.

**-At the end of the movie-**

Fabian heard moaning anf the rattling of chains coming from upstairs. Ready to jump on whatever ghost there was, he slowly opened the door.

**Fabians POV**

**Apparently, Jerome and Mara are together, and Mara is not an innocent little girl. Note to self: Get Mara a pregnancy test and NEVER open a door without knocking AGAIN.**


	4. Justin Bieber

**The epicness that is Justin Bieber.**

"Look at him with his "awesome" hair and "swag" as Nina calls it." Jerome jealously glared at the television where Justin Bieber was performing live at the Country Music Awards.

"He sings like a girl." Alfie pointed out.

"Well Alfie, I am in a hole. I need to do something to get a girl, or I will shrivel up and die. The last time I went on a date was… I can not remember!" Jerome exploded.

"What are you saying?" Alfie asked.

"You'll see old pal, you will see." He responded before stalking off to his room.

**-The Next Day- **

**Oh how Jerome loved once a term casual Friday. He threw on a black baseball cap, white t-shirt, black jeans, and blue hoodie. He threw the hood over his hat, slipped on his Supras, and sprayed himself with chocolate axe. He was now a babe magnet. **

**He stepped out of his room and went into the dining room. Patricia almost dropped her Danish," What the Bieber?" **

"**Irresistible, correct?" He spun three-hundred-sixty degrees. **

"**No." She simply said.**

"**Just watch. I'll have girls crawling all over me at school." He took a piece of toast from the platter in the middle of the table and set off for the prison known as school. **

**Amelia Pinchers gasped," Is that Justin Bieber?" **

**Everyone's head turned to Jerome," Justin!" **

"**Oh crap." He said to himself and bolted out the doors just as fast as he had come in. He looked at the pack of girls that chased him down the sidewalk," Where did you get those signs from?" He called back to some girls who were holding signs that said "I'm with Bieber!" Or "Justin, Marry me?" **

**He ducked into a alley he had never noticed before," Safety." He breathed," Now to ditch Bieber. But how?" He noticed the dumpster behind him. He tossed in his shoes, hat, and hoodie. Justin's favorite shoes were Supras, and his signature thing was a jacket and hoodie. Almost certain he would be safe, he stepped out of the alley.**

"**Justin, where are you?" The girls screamed.**

**Perfect.**

"**Jerome, there you are man! But, where are your shoes?" Alfie asked. **

"**Long story, mate." He sighed.**

**Just them, a long, black limo pulled up beside them ,and Justin Bieber poked his head out the window,"Are one of you Jerome Clarke?" When Jerome nodded, Justin handed him a shoe box, " Patricia told me to give this to you."**

"**Thanks, Bieber. Can you come here quickly?" Justin nodded and stepped out of the limo," Here's Justin!" He screamed loudly," Get in Alfie!" The two jokesters climbed into the limo," To Starbucks, Felix."**

"**My name is Joey." The driver replied.**

"**Just go!" They drove off, leaving Justin in the dust. **


	5. Babiesssssss!

**Babies:3**

"Why are we at the hospital?" Nina asked Patricia.

"I want a bag of blood." She explained.

"Why?" Nina asked, a little frightened.

"Because I like blood." She justified.

"Look, there's the nursery!" Nina pointed out," Would you like go look at the babies, Fabian?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"I have dreams about eating the faces of children." Jerome commented with no emotion.

"A baby bit my nose once. I cried." Amber said.

"I made up a song about babies. Fabian and Nina sitting in a tree S-E-" Alfie began to sing.

"Not yet!" Fabian and Nina interjected.

"I'll be right back." Amber said. She vanished into a crowd of nurses.

"Did you know one-fourth of a baby's weight is their head?" Mara gave us useless information.

"No…."Mick replied.

"Guys, look what I have!" Amber returned with a bundle of pink in her arms.

"Amber, why do you have a baby? And why are you in a nurses outfit?" I asked her.

"ell, I wanted to play dress up, and a lady gave me this baby and told me to take her to intensive care, but I just had to show you guys her first!" She smiled.

"Amber, that baby could be dying!" Fabian whisper-yelled.

"Oh…I'm gonna take her to the I.C.U now…" She said before running off in the wrong direction. Seconds later, she turned and went the right way.

"What do you want to name our children, Nina?" Fabian wondered.

"Elligh Iris….Mason Fabian….Alexandria Renne….." She responded.

"Nice names." Alfie laughed.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

Patricia returned with a bag of blood," You guys ready to leave?"

"Patricia," Mara began," Please tell me why you have a bag of blood."

"I like blood, now let's go people!"

**Theee End:) Review!**


	6. Ipods

**Ipods**

"Don't you find he Ipod fascinating?" Alfie asked the rest of the house as he turned his I-pod touch in his hand.

"Why would we?" Fabian asked.

"It is like, you can have any song you want and play them in any order you want…. You know what? This can only be the work of aliens!" Ho rose to his feet.

The whole house groaned. Alfie was a nice guy, but when he starts talking about aliens…..

"What do you mean 'ugghhh'?" Alfie said," I think only aliens could have the smarts to put games, internet, music, and useless apps on a single device."

Patricia walked over to her housemate and snatched the electronic away from him," Incase you haven't noticed, Alfie this is a product made by Apple." She flipped it to the back where the Apple logo was.

"So the people at Apple are aliens! Patricia, you are amazing! I need a research assistant. Would you like to take the position?" He almost kissed her cheek.

The goth pixie slapped his face away," No thanks."

"Do you know what I love about Ipods? You can hook them up to speakers!" Amber said before hooking her Ipod in its pink case to a pair of white, bedazzled speakers.

A familiar catchy but annoying tune filled the room. Jerome tried to make a run for it, but was told to stay or "Face Amber's Amberness later!" .

"Everybody, sing!" Amber orderd.

**(A.N/ In your mind, pretend they're in a circle like in That 70's show)**

"**Seven A.M waking up in the morning." Jerome murmured.**

"**Gotta get dressed." Alfie chimed in.**

**It came to Patricia's turn, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to the Ipod, disconnected them from the speakers, ran to her room, and threw it out the window. **

"**Amber screeched and ran outside. She returned with it in pieces in her hands," Patricia, how could you?" **

"**Do I really need to show you again?" Patricia asked.**

"**Students, we have a new student! Everyone meet," Trudy opened the door," Rebecca Black!"**

"**No!" Everyone but Amber screamed.**

"**I'm at a boarding school, boarding school, my parents think I'm annoying, they sent me to a boarding school." Rebecca sang to the tune of "Friday".**


	7. Vampires

**Vampires**

**It was Saturday. Not just any Saturday though. It was the Saturday Anubis house took its annual camping trip. Everyone had their stuff packed. Nina and the Sibunas were a little nervous. No one knew where Rufus was or what he knew. Did he know the elixir was fake? Nina tried to shake the feeling that someone was watching her as they walked to their campsite.**

"**Fabian?" She took a step closer to her best friend. He still hadn't asked her out after prom.**

"**Yeah?" He replied.**

"**I think someone is following us." **

**Fabian took a glance behind him," I don't see anyone."**

"**We didn't see Rufus when he snatched Amber and threatened her life." She tried not to scream.**

"**Guys, get over here!" Jerome called from where he was hiding behind a bush," Check this out!"**

"**How long have you been 95?" Trudy asked victor in the middle of a clearing.**

"**A while." Victor smirked.**

"**I know what you are." Trudy confessed.**

"**Say it." He ordered," Out loud… Say it."**

**She slowly turned to face him," A vampire."**

"**No, I've been drinking the elixir of life, stupid!" He slapped the back of her head.**

"**It's what we all say to cover it up. He really is a vampire." Edward Cullen entered with Bella on his back. **

"**No, I really am drinking the elixir of life." He told the 'vampire'. **

"**Then how am I able to do this and you still be able to move?" Edward ripped of Victors head.**

**They sat there for a few seconds," Edward?" Bella said.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I don't think he was a vampire."**

"**Oh…. Well he was a butt for stealing my scene from Twilight so, I guess he deserved it." **

"**Yes!" Alfie screamed and stood up. He clapped furiously," Toilet duty five times in one term! He deserved it!" **

"**Edward, you know what you have to do now." Bella jumped off of his back.**

"**But Bella, look at his beard! I don't want to bite someone with a beard." Edward complained.**

"**That beard gave me toilet duty!" Nina screamed.**

"**Edward, please. For me." Bella begged.**

"**Fine." And with that, he turned victor into a vampire. **

**When the transformation was complete, Victor waved goodbye the children," I must go live with my kind now. Toilet duty for a month, Lewis. Goodbye."**

'**What the heck?" Alfie and the others watched Bella, Edward, and Victor disappear into the woods.**

'**Aren't they supposed to be in America?" Joy asked.**

"**Do you think we should check on Trudy? She's just stood there, blinking this whole time." Fabian asked the others.**

"**No…" Patricia said. **

"**Yes, we will starve!" Mick yelled and raced over to their housemother," Trudy, I need you to live! Go bake me cookies, women!" He slapped her across the face. **

**When she didn't move, Alfie came to an odd conclusion," She is an alien!"**

**Fabian sighed and walked over to her," Uncle Ade is on the phone."**

"**What?" She replied. **

**That was the last Anubis camping trip they ever had. **


	8. Shoes

**Shoes.**

"**I'm sorry was that your foot?" Nina asked Amber**

"**Yes, but more importantly, that was a very special shoe!" Amber replied.**

**Actually, it was a very important shoe to Amber.**

**Perhaps you would like to hear the story.**

**It was a school day like any other school day. The halls were crowded with students in the same lame uniforms. There was only one face that stood out to her, Mick Campbell. She had always crushed on him, but didn't think Mick ever noticed her.**

"**Hey Amber, I like your shoes." He told her.**

**She looked down at the shoes she was wearing. **

**He bent down and kissed her cheek," Call me sometime."**

"**Amber, did you hear me!" Nina pulled Amber back to reality. **

"**What?" She asked.**

"**We'll be late for history!" They linked arms and sped off to the classroom. **


	9. Nail Polish

**Nail Polish.**

" **I really want to paint out room. Really really bad." Amber looked at the plain white walls.**

"**But Anubis house is banned form the paint store, remember?" Nina pointed out**

"**I thought that was just Jerome and Alfie." Amber flipped through her fashion magazine.**

"**It's all of Anubis house." The American clarified.**

"**Well, we can still paint it." Amber smiled.**

"**With what, nail polish?" Nina laughed.**

"**I was going to use finger paints, but Nina Martin, you are a genius!" Amber hugged her roommate before running into the hallway to shout," Anubis meeting in Nina and Ambers room!" Then she sped back in her room and texted everyone in the house. She then called every single person on one line.**

"**Hello?" Everyone answered at the same time.**

"**Meeting, my room, now!"**

"**Amber, we're all right here." Fabian said. **

**She turned her head to find all of her housemates in her room," Oh." She flipped her phone shut," I want to paint my room."**

" **But tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber over here banned us from all of the paint stores in town." Patricia pointed to Jerome and Alfie.**

"**We'll use nail polish!" Amber yelled. She stood on her bed and pulled lever, causing a secret panel to open.**

"**When did that get there?" Nina wondered.**

**There was more nail polish than in any store across the globe. Amber passed out bottles of pink nail polish to everyone.**

"**I can't believe we're doing this." Mick mumbled. **

"**Amber, I need more black nail polish for Corbier." Victor stood in the doorway. **

**Amber grabbed some from the top shelf and a clear coat," I know you like to have that extra shine on your nails." **

"**Just what do you think you children are doing?" He asked.**

"**Painting Amber's room." Mara said.**

"**You do know that if so much as a drop is found on these walls, you all will be expelled, correct?" Victor said.**

"**What?" Amber screamed.**

"**Thank you, Ms. Millington." He said before returning to his office. **

"**Dude, you got glow in the dark? I thought they discontinued this!" Alfie screamed. Everyone turned to him, shocked and a little scared," Not that I ever used nail polish." He ran out of the room.**

**Jerome bagged up all the glow in the dark nail polish Amber had. They divided it evenly between the girls and guys. That night after curfew, Alfie was going to go outside for the annual "Anubis sneak out." He was terrified at what he saw. There were glowing people in silver suits with tin foil looking hats, "Take us to your leader." They robotically ordered. **

"**Aliens!" Alfie screamed before darting into the woods.**

**The 'Aliens' burst out laughing," Jerome, you are a genius. The look on his face was priceless!" Patricia praised. **


	10. vday

**Valentines Day**

**T**oday, Fabian was going to do what he had been wanting to for a while.

**R**utter said to himself,"

**Y**ou can do this.

**I **can tell

**N**ina how I feel.

**G**o on then, go tell her."

**T**he whole house, besides Nina, knew what he was doing.

**O**ver and over they told him not to choke.

**S**o he did just that. He tried not to choke.

**A**ll he needed to say was," I like

**Y**ou."

**H**ow hard could it be?

**O**h, very hard.

**W**hy is it so hard to tell her?

**W**hy does he love

**E**verything about her?

**F**abian approached his best friend," Can I talk to you, Nins?"

**E**verything he loved looked up at him," Sure Fabes."

**E**ven after prom, he had a hard time talking to her without stuttering. He felt like such a

**L**oser at times.

**They made their way to his room. He invited her to sit next to him" Look, I know I don't have flowers or chocolate or a teddy bear, but Nina, I like you. Will you be my girl?" He stuttered over a few words but in the end he got out what he was trying to say. She was silent for a moment," I knew it, you don't like me. I'm such a loser." **

"**Fabian," She said," Stop, I do like you." **

**The whole house burst into the door, including Rebecca Black.**

"**What the heck, Rebecca Black?" Fabian asked. **

"**Don't you remember me from the chapter about Ipods?" She smiled.**

"**Why are you here…?"Nina asked.**

"**Because you guys are….. Fabina fabina Fabian and Nina is Fabina." She said the last part to the tune of "Friday"**

"**That just makes me hate the idea of Fabina." Jerome muttered.**

"**Yeah…"Everyone said in agreement. **

"**I have a great valentines present for you all!" Rufus Zeno came from no where. **

"**Rufus!" Sibuna gasped.**

"**I knew it, the bad guy always comes back!" Alfie exploded.**

**He snatched Rebecca Black," Give me the cup or this annoying girl dies."**

"**Kill her." Everyone shrugged.**

**And that's what he did. **


	11. bonus chapter

**GUYYYYSSSSS! Oh my gosh, thanks for reading! As a tha nk you present, here is a bonus chapter. it's a party where all of the chapters collide.**

**Lets Polish Our Nails While Listning To Our Ipods In The Bathroom With Our Ghost Wearing Shoes That Are Designed By Vampires With Teen Pop Sensation, Justin Bieber Because Victor's Bears Had Babies. **

"Oh my god Victor, what happened to your **beard**?" Joy yelled.

"It had **babies**!" He screeched," I'm a daddy!"

"Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were a **vampire**?" Jerome asked.

"I just came to drop off these **shoes**." He passed out shoes to everyone before vanishing.

"Dude, these are designed by vampires!" Alfie yelled.

**Justin Bieber **ran into the house," Can I hide here? Those girls have been chasing me for five chapters!"

Everyone nodded.

"Lets go to the bathroom!" Amber yelled.

"**Bathroom**!" Everyone chorused.

They ran up the stairs and found two greenish, transparent people in the shower," I like that old time rock and roll!"

"You guys are **ghost**!" Mara realized

"Yeah." They shrugged.

"Lets **polish our nails**!" Justin Bieber suggested.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"**Ipod** power!" Nina shouted and plugged in her Ipod to the speakers.

"Why are we here?" Fabian shouted over "Start Again" by RED.

"Victor's beard had Babies!" Patricia explained,

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered.

"And it's **Valentines Day!" Mick pointed out.**

"**Eh." They shrugged.**


End file.
